This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A describe a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) technique has been developed to quantify regional adipose tissue content using commercially available MR systems. An advantage of MRI over more conventional methods, such as anthropometry and dual energy X-ray absorptiometry (DXA), for quantifying body fat content or body composition is that regional differences in fat or muscle distribution can be assessed. Computed Tomography (CT) can also provide reasonable estimates of regional adipose content, but it exposes the patient to potentially harmful ionizing radiation.